bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsukasa Kadoya
For the Character's male counterpart see: Tsukasa Kadoya on the kamen rider wiki 'Tsukasa Kadoya, '''aka '''Transient Rider Decade, '''is a Rider girl whom travels the multiverse in seek of adventure. Wakana Kurenai and Claire Saville's presence in Rigel Prima makes Tsukasa view Rigel Prima as a sort of home universe. Skills and Abilities * Presumably those of: '' Tsukasa Kadoya * Pulling objects into the universe she's currently present in. Personality Tsukasa is a very cocky and confident sort, even when her arrogance makes her come off as hypocritical, Beneath her arrogance, she has a sense of justice and desire to explore, learn, and bond with people above all else. She whole-heartedly believes the relationships between people to be one of the strongest forces in the multiverse. Despite her attitude about relationships, however, Tsukasa will often pursue what, and who, she finds to be the "most fun" first and foremost. She doesn't know how to break ties with someone and so whenever a relationship, whether it be friendship, romantic, or otherwise, ends, Tsukasa tend to become extremely unnerved and depressed, even if she herself felt the need to cut off the relationship. History Childhood As children, Tsukasa and Shiori Kadoya's parents were killed by a group of DaiShocker Combatmen, the two siblings being told that they'd died in a car crash. As a result the two were raised by their maid, Noelinie Akizaki, whom was, in reality, the villain, Century Queen: Shadow Moon. As they grew up, the two found they had the ability to see into and travel to other universes, while Tsukasa's brother only viewed other universes, Tsukasa started to travel into them, excited and curious about what he could find. Eventually, during the siblings' late teen years, Shadow Moon alerted DaiShocker about the pair's abilities and they began to attempt grooming Tsukasa to become the new host of The Great Leader of Shocker's consciousness. While they lured Tsukasa in with tales of excitement and wonder and a claim that she could do whatever she wanted with the organization, Tsukasa eventually grew privy to the truth. Failed rebellion and escape to another world As a result, she went and attempted to steal the Decadriver, but, briefly under the influence of The Great Leader's spirit, she ended up attacking the scientist whom developed it, Jolyne Yuki. Under the great leader's control, Tsukasa branded Jolyne a traitor and cut off her arm. Jolyne was going to attack Tsukasa in retaliation, only for Shadow Moon to step in for Tsukasa's defense...and, out of a sort of maternal love for Tsukasa, push the Great Leader's spirit out of her. With that, Tsukasa ran, ran with the decadriver before she, in a panic, used her traveling powers to get out of there. Due to her panicked emotional state, Tsukasa didn't have a clear destination in mind, causing her and the Decadriver to end up in two separate realities. In the reality Tsukasa ended up in, she lost her memories. In Tsukasa's absence, Shadow Moon manipulated Tsukasa's brother to help DaiShocker begin an event known as "convergence", in which, to more easily conquer, the worlds would collide and be destroyed, leaving a single world for DaiShocker to conquer as a result. Shadow Moon accomplished the manipulation via lying about Tsukasa's intentions and desires. The Rider Girls of the main Rider Girl universe united to try to help combat this thread and track down Tsukasa, whom Wakana Kurenai, given the ability to observe the stories of Rider Girls, deemed the only one who could stop the convergence. Becoming Decade and traveling the Multiverse When Wakana and the other Rider Girls found Tsukasa, she was serving as a failed photographer at a company known as the Hikari Studio, said photo studio happened to be in a world that was actively falling apart due to the convergence. With monsters appearing and attacking, Tsukasa rushed to talk to the studio owner's grandson, Natsu about the photo's she'd taken...when the two were suddenly separated via a dimensional barrier. Tsukasa looks for Natsu and instead runs into Wakana. Wakana tells Tsukasa that the world she was in would end...unless she could travel the worlds and prevent the convergence. Tsukasa states she just wants to save Natsu and that world, and Wakana agrees that the Riders can help her do so...if she prevents the convergence. Tsukasa reluctantly agrees and Wakana tells her to find Natsu. Once she meets Natsu, who had been having visions relating to Tsukasa, they found the Decadriver. Natsu handed the device to Tsukasa and she transformed for the first time. Together, Natsu, his grandmother, and Tsukasa began traveling the multiverse in an attempt to stop the convergence. At each stop, Tsukasa met another universe's rider, and via bonding with them, gained access to cards that possessed the Rider's own powers and abilities. Along the way they met up with two riders who would join in their journey, Amadam Rider Kuuga, and Transient Rider Diend, both of whom Tsukasa briefly had romantic interest in. The group would also encounter an entity calling themselves "Narutaki" on several occasions, a being with abilities similar to Wakana's that had a differing view of Tsukasa, and believed Tsukasa would cause the convergence to ultimately succeed. Narutaki would come into conflict with Tsukasa's group on several different occasions, including one where Tsukasa would encounter her brother, maid, and be forced into a tournament between all of the Kamen Riders; after this, Tsukasa regained the bulk of her memories, and her brother's trust. The Rider War and accepting the role of Destroyer Despite their misadventures, neither Tsukasa or Narutaki's efforts would prevent the convergence and the majority of the Alternate Rider Girl worlds fused into the main timeline's and the "Rider war" began, where everyone believed that defeating Tsukasa would bring their worlds back. Tsukasa, in self defense, started to attack back, and after destroying one of the riders brought into this world by convergence, she discovered it somehow restored them and their home universe, one theory of why being that version of the Rider ceasing existence in the main timeline caused the memory of their "Story" to rebuild in the universe. Knowing this, Tsukasa put on a charade of truly being a destroyer and started to "kill" riders, until finally, she herself was killed by Natsu, who'd taken up the role of Fanged Rider Kivara. Tsukasa's death somehow caused the bonds she formed with the other riders to manifest and rebuild all of their universes at once, due in part to the damage done to the decadriver. However not long after this, DaiShocker moved to try to conquer and take the powers of the Riders still present, but the riders pooled their memories and energies to revive Tsukasa, and all together they pushed DaiShocker back again, dealing some major blows to the organization's forces. Despite the convergence no longer being a threat, Tsukasa chose to continue exploring the worlds, until she could find a world she felt she really belonged in. During this time, Tsukasa and Wakana talked and chatted a lot, even going on several adventure together, bonding over time. Rigel Prima With Wakana in Rigel Prima, Tsukasa frequently began to travel there, just to talk to the girl. Eventually the two bonded with one another, despite their differences. The two also met a fox woman named Claire, whom they've both started to develop feelings for. Relationships * Wakana Kurenai - Girlfriend * Claire Saville - Girlfriend Category:Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Human Category:Superheroes